History of Bersia
=The Beginning= The Beginning Amos of Heavens and Tobied of Earth. was awakened by the death of the two Gods. The terrified children, born from the demise of the two Gods, swore before the Time never to invade each other’s territory. Under this ancient oath and ancient peace, the World was born. But Rahm Heikk, the fist of Tobied, incited his children, who were not part of this oath, to create chaos… From this ancient chaos, the legend of heroes was born and forgotten. Despite the blood of numberless heroes, the chaos persisted and demanded even more sacrifice of heroes and people. And the bloody war 100 years ago, the most recent one, is now called the First War of Heroes. Before the Wars A Lich of unknown origin appeared in Hexter, east of the Bersian continent. Slowly, but with tenacity, he encroached on the territory. With his powerful magic, he enslaved Orcs and Ogres. The local rulers welcomed him, as his presence brought peace to the violent borders between Hironeiden and Hexter. On the other hand, rumors of a enormous edifice in Hexter was spread. A gigantic base structure, which made the size at completion unimaginable, was slowly rising from the barren ground. It was to be called by the posterity “Altar of Destruction.” But nobody knew what kind of destruction it will bring, or if really was going to cause destruction. However, no one dared to ask the question nor seek answers, for the confirmation of its name will mean that no one will ever see the smile of Amos – Sun. At the same time, mysterious creatures (or monsters) were reported from all over the continent. The testimonies varied from one witness to another, but they all agreed that the creatures flew with wings and sometimes turned invisible. They were not particularly hostile toward human or interested in treasures, but they slaughtered and plundered without mercy. Messengers of God, Devil’s children, resurrected mass murderer, polymorphing witches… All kinds of rumors were spread, but somehow it felt like they were searching for something. The people of Bersia were surrounded by the ill omens and unfounded rumors, nobody wanted to admit that the continued peace is about to be terminated. It happened… The Elf Forest was attacked by Orcs and Ogres. It was “Ancient Heart” that they were seeking. Nobody knows exactly what the artifact is, but the elders agreed on that it was somehow connected to Ancient Dragon and source of a great power. It has been safeguarded by Elves for generations, but had faded out of people’s memories and interests. But Khilliani, the lich who lead this invasion, defeated and slaughtered the Elves. Only a few were able to escape the ruined Elf town, including Karl who was to become one of “Xok Knights,” guardians of “Ancient Heart.” Following an Elf elder’s dying wish, he moved to the west of Revent Mountains to carry “Ancient Heart” to a safer place… The First War Everyone who heard this tragic news trembled from fear, but nobody wanted to be any part of it. A peaceful stability was too valuable for them. Karl and his compatriots arrived at Hironeiden, Khilliani and Hironeiden had already signed a pact. Khilliani’s messenger claimed that Elf Forest was originally their property and they only cleared the land of “illegal occupiers.” After much heated discussion, Hironeiden court recognized the current status and decided to sign a mutual nonaggression treaty. It was when Karl and Celin was about to be deported from Hironeiden as the result of this treaty, an urgent news arrived. While Khilliani’s messenger and Hironeiden ministers were in negotiation, Orcs and Ogres had punched through the weakened borderline of Hironeiden in search of Ancient Heart. When Hironeiden realized that the treaty was only a decoy, they had already advanced deep into the heart of Hironeiden. Encouraged by their continued victory, Orcs and Ogres of Hexter did not hesitate to clash with the Knights of Hironeiden. The Knights were Hironeiden’s last hope, and everyone prayed for God’s blessing upon them. As if Amos had heard the prayer, Keither led the Knights to annihilate Black Omen Clan, the vanguard of Hexter forces. Thus began the First War of Heroes… The First War of Heroes To dismay of Hironeiden, Black Omen Clan was only the tip of an iceberg. The outnumbering main forces had slowly advanced and occupied surrounding provinces. Hironeiden alone could not overcome this crisis. The rest is history, well known even among three-year old children. An envoy, led by Keither, was sent out to the “Stone Kingdom” of Dwarves. Knight General Keither, his close friend and fearless Knight Rick Miner, Royal Magician Moonlight the “Son of Elementals,” Karl and Celin – the guardians of Ancient Heart – are joined by the quiet and trustworthy Dwarf Gunther, and a Sorceress only known as “Ludiana.” A long and dangerous journey, they find out that Khilliani needs Ancient Heart to be used for the mysterious structure. Although they were not sure of the purpose of the structure, they were certain of the fact that it had to be stopped no matter what. On the other hand, Khillani had finally completed Altar of Destruction, but was missing its key part – Ancient Heart. His minions searched the entire continent looking for the artifact. The adventurers of Hironeiden concluded that a guerilla attack could be more effective than a major frontal assault, and ambushed Khilliani. But Khilliani had anticipated this and already set a trap for them. Tragically, the brave Rick Miner is killed by Khilliani himself. Desperate and hopeless, the adventurers listens to Moonlight’s proposal and decided to resurrect Rick Miner against Karl’s warning. The power of Ancient Heart was beyond everyone’s imagination. Rick Miner, who couldn’t be resurrected by even the clerics of Hironeiden, rose again with even stronger body and power. The adventurers penetrated Khilliani’s defense again, with the help of Rick Miner’s newly found power, and destroyed the lich along with his Altar of Destruction. This marked the end of the First War of Heroes, and the surviving members were remembered as “Xok Knights.” The second war of Heroes The Second War The Continuing battle of Good vs Evil. Though many years have passed since the seven Xok Knights defeated Black Dragon Nibles and its subordinate Killianee, the world has once again become a fiery battleground, as Sir Gole- the messenger of God- had prophesied. The races again marched into battle against one another as the acrid smells of the last war still hung in the air. The Xok Knights and their descendants- the new heroes- marched against their ancient enemies to satisfy their own ambitions. The nation of Azillia, founded by Keither, was one of the most prosperous in Bersia, but found its very existence threatened because of disagreement over who would next ascend to the throne. Red Ogres had conquered the old Hextor area, and humans were left to gather whatever bits of information they could. But because all human nations, except Azillia, were suffering in the chaotic aftermath of the last war, they were powerless to react as Hextor prepared to wage battle once again. Enter Rick Blood- "The Ruler of Darkness". Possessed with great strength and the power of the magic of Darkness, Blood quickly subdued the Race of Darkness, defeated Hextor, and subjugated Vellond- the nation of Vampires- under his control. =The Encablossa War= Ecclesia recieved word from God to destroy the Ancient Heart and thus begins the war of Encablossa. A while before the war events such as Crusades happen,although this was a ruse for Ecclecia to get the ancient heart.Vellond also suffers attacks from Rebels,the Kaedes, whom wish for the Dark Elves to rule themselves, not be ruled by 'unworthy' Vampires. Now that Ecclesia has the Ancient Heart they take it to the Altar of Nowart to destroy it.However Dimitri, The Patriach refuses to and says it could help destroy the Dark legion once and for all because it can control Regnier(Rick Blood).However Walter acting in God's will knows Dimitri has become corrupt and takes it away from him. Now Walter along with Justino had the whole of Bersia after them. In the end Kendal confronts Walter and asks why he is going agaist the will of God,Walter says he is acting in it.Unfortunally what Walter does not realise is that it was the Lord of Darkness that spoke to him, not God and soon after the Heart was destroyed. Encablossa had entered the world. The Human Alliance joined forces with the Dark Legion and Regnier and were able to defeat Encablossa. However not without loss.Ecclecia was destroyed and many people were dead and/or missing. Regnier and Kendal after entering Encablossa to destroy it could not be found. But Bersia was safe for now.....